


a charming demon belle

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Charlie cuts her hair. The hotel reacts.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 512





	a charming demon belle

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little thing i wanted to write! i might write an alt chapter 2 of how charlie got her short hair.....

After the whole fiasco with Alastor joining the hotel staff, Charlie made the decision to cut her hair. She hadn’t even really seen what Alastor looked like when he transformed her, but she liked the idea of her hair being cut shorter. It was like… symbolism. New beginnings, and all of that stuff. Just like how the Happy Hotel would symbolize a new beginning for everyone who checked in.

Vaggie and Angel already saw her new hair, as well as Husk. “You look incredible, Charlie,” Vaggie had said, hands on Charlie’s shoulders. Angel, who was sitting at the bar, made finger guns at Charlie and said something along the lines of, “Lookin’ good, babe!” Husk, meanwhile, had grunted and shrugged, had said, “Looks fine, I guess,” while downing a bottle of gin and averting his eyes. 

“Right! Well, thanks guys, I’m pretty happy, too,” Charlie smiled bashfully. “I better get to work. Lots of boring paperwork to do, ugh.”

As Charlie descended down one of the halls, she felt as happy as happy could be. The fresh air tickled her neck… and brushed against her… shoulder? No, that was more like a hand…?

“Oh, Charlie! _Oh,_ Charlie, dear! Why, you’ve cut your hair!”

Charlie turned around to face the source of the voice — Alastor, met with his wide, toothy smile towering about her. In turn, Charlie smiled, a bit flustered from all of the attention a simple haircut gave her.

“Yep! Let’s just say I was inspired from that change you gave me during your musical number! I thought it’d be nice. Getting rid of the ‘old’ Charlie, and in with the ‘new’ Charlie! You know?”

“I most certainly do not!” Alastor said, candid, and Charlie half-deflated. Alastor laughed heartily in return, endlessly amused by himself. “I jest, dearest! I think it’s a wonderful idea. And I must say, I’m quite pleased to know that I’ve inspired such a fresh, lovely change!”

“Well, it’s thanks to you that this project can get off of its feet properly,” Charlie said. “So, thank you for that, too.”

Alastor reached forward and tucked a lock of Charlie’s blonde hair behind her ear. Charlie flustered lightly, her already rosy cheeks blushing a darker pink at the sensation of Alastor’s fingertips brushing across her skin.

“No need for thanks at all, beautiful! After all, this hotel is _crucial_ to my entertainment!”

Charlie fought back the urge to frown with a smile.

“Yuh-huh… not like you’d let me forget as much,” Charlie mumbled, even though Alastor could definitely still hear her. “I have a lot of paperwork to do, so I’d better go knock that out."

Alastor took a step back from Charlie and cordially bowed.

“But of course! Duty calls, princess!” He said, and as Charlie began to walk away, Alastor called after her, “Oh, and Charlie?”

Charlie turned around, curiosity creased in her eyebrows. “Yeah, Al?”

“I really do like the look! Reminds me of the gals back in my day, but _far_ more entrancing than they ever were. Truly.”

Charlie felt her heart skip and her ears burn, all the way to her little black button nose.

“Thanks.”


End file.
